Come and See
by DerKriegermonk
Summary: Written from the perspective of the Four Horsemen. Not specifically canon so don't comment about inconsistencies, I know they're there. Possibly some romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

The man in the black suit and the red tie sat in the lobby, waiting patiently. The secretary at the desk didn't know why he unnerved her. He seemed very young, 19 or twenty, yet he walked like he was military all his life, carried himself with a air of superiority, but at the same time a heavy weight seemed to be upon his shoulders. The secretary, Stacy, had even gone so far as to call down an extra security guard.

"He scares me for some reason." Stacy said.

"He's a kid. Weighs 160 soaking wet. Besides, he's in a government building. Probably some military brat who's here on some business for his rich, congressional daddy. He came in on a red Harley. Nothing to worry about." the security guard said.

Stacy thought Bill was a nice man, he was around 55, with a bit more gray hair than brown. He was an Army veteran of 25 years and proud of it, and was the head security guard here at the H&H Corporation, which had ties to some very powerful senators, representatives and powerful firms overseas.

"Hang on..." Bill squinted.

"What?" Stacy looked up at Bill.

"That pin on his lapel...it's a sword."

"So...?" Stacy looked at him incredulously.

"Sword as in Special Forces symbol." Bill raised an eyebrow. "Something's different, ah...maybe I'm just thinking too much about it, it probably means nothing. Grandpa or something was probably a Spec Ops man."

They both looked up, the man was now standing, checking his watch, growing impatient. He started to tap his foot, clearing his throat. Bill and Stacy couldn't tell where he was looking since he wore dark tinted sunglasses with circular lenses. Stacy thought they were a bit too Elton John for her taste. The man started to pace, repeatedly looking at the clock.

Finally, the man suddenly stopped pacing, and a wide smile broke out on his face. Stacy looked to the doors, watching another man, dressed similarly in so far as the suit, but wearing a black tie. On his lapel he wore a pin in the shape of scales. Stacy rolled her eyes.

_ Lawyers._ she thought. Now she knew why the Red Tie was so happy to see him. The Black Tie chowed down on a greasy burger from some greasy burger joint.

"Sir, you can't eat that in here." Stacy said.

Black Tie completely ignored her, walking straight to Red Tie and embraced him. They seemed genuinely happy to see eachother. A few seconds later, a third man walked into the building, wearing the same style suit but wearing a green tie. He wore a snake pin on his lapel. Red Tie and Black Tie greeted Green Tie enthusiastically. They all got quiet, and Red Tie immediately ran over to the doors, embracing the fourth and last man who came into the building, who wore a pale white tie and a bow and arrow pin on his lapel. Red Tie calmly walked over to the front desk, leaving the three to talk.

Stacy looked up. "May I help you, sir?"

Red Tie took off his sunglasses, and Stacy had to gasp, his eyes were an emerald green, so bright they were more than beautiful. She was mesmerized by them and suddenly lost all train of thought.

"Bill, take Stacy home, then go and spend time with your family, all of them. Time is of the essence." Red Tie smiled, and Stacy swooned, he really was attractive for such a young man. His eyes spoke of a wisdom that vastly outnumbered his years, Stacy and Bill nodded, then left the building.

The light in his green eyes hardened, and he slipped his sunglasses back on. He walked over to the three men.

"Brothers...I apologize for calling you all here today. But we have a problem that needs to be handled now. Follow me."

He led them to the elevator, pressing the up button. All four of them walked into the elevator.

"Famine." Black Tie said.

"Pestilence." Green Tie said.

"War." said Red Tie.

"Death." said White Tie.

"The Call has not been given." Famine said, "Why have you summoned us?"

"What? I can't ask my brothers to come for a visit? Do not worry. The balance WILL be maintained. No greater enforcer has there been but me. You all know this. I've asked you here precisely because we have a problem that will tip the scales ahead of schedule. Death? You've heard whispers of an organization that actively seeks the Beastchild?" War said.

Death glanced over. "Throughout my travels, I have heard of such a group, especially in Europe, specifically in Eastern Europe."

"Now we all know, their exists a certain element of the third kingdom that awaits his coming and the triggering of the Tribulation. I've called you here because there are a radical element of these people that are actively seeking to engineer the child. They are tired of waiting and seek to start the End on their own. We need a show of force to prove that the Horsemen are not to be trifled with. Using my arts of...intelligence gathering, we find out who is responsible for this rogue element and eliminate them. We all must participate in the purge or they will try again. We were charged with maintaining the balance even from the third kingdom, not just from our fellow and fallen brothers and sisters." War relaxed, leaning against the rail, feeling the elevator shift up and down.

"I have been working on something new." Pestilence smiled slowly.

Famine opened a candy bar, snacking away. "You've reassured me. Whoever is leading this effort will suffer."

Death looked at War and smiled. "You do have your moments, brother."

"I know, I know." War smiled. The third kingdom would learn. The Four took this as a personal affront. And personal affronts to the Four never ended without blood, sorrow, and despair.

War smiled. Of the Four he was most likened to the humans, he had an affinity for them that none of the other three shared. But when it came time to do his job, he was ruthless. He breathed deeply,closing his eyes, waiting to reach the top floor.

_ Come and See._


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while for the elevator to reach the top floor. War lost count of how many seconds, but time really had no bearing on any of them. Time was an artificial construct placed on the universe that really had no effect on them. One minute could feel as one hundred years, and vice versa. War shook his head, clearing his throat. He slipped his glasses back into place, and stood at the front of the elevator, reaching into the waistline of his slacks, he grasped the handles of his pistols, _Strife _and _Despair_. War brandished them, admiring their craftmenship for a moment. Famine and Pestilence took a step back, and Death stood to the side.

War smiled, letting the pleasure run through his veins, he always got this way before a conflict. War raised his eyebrow, mentally counting how many bodies were on the other side of the elevator door.

"Three with assault rifles, four with body armor...shoot the kneecaps, follow up with a round each to the head. Two with riot gear...I'll figure that out." War murmured to himself. A small _ding_ in the elevator sounded, and the doors opened. War stepped out first, firing one round from each handgun, hitting the two farthest men in the knee, immediately he swept his right hand over his chest, firing at the third man with the assault rifle, followed up by a round to the head. War fired two round directly ahead of him, the two men in the body armor, cried out and grasped their legs, falling to the ground. War then shot the last man in the head, walking forward, and taking care of the wounded, each with a shot to the head. He paused, looking around.

"Come out." War commanded.

Immediately. the remaining men stepped out, including the men with the riot shields. War calmly took off his glasses, placing them into his jacket pocket. War looked intently at each of them. Concentrating, he sent feelings of intense rage and fear to each of them.

"If one of you survives, turn the weapon on yourself." War walked inbetween them, motioning his brothers forward. They walked through a pair of glass doors, once shut, the ring of gunfire rang out. 6 shots...a pause, then a seventh, and final shot. War smiled, letting Death take the lead. He slipped his glasses back on, holstering his weapons. The Four walked through the last pair of doors, into a meeting room. War immediately smelled the fear, it was thick and almost tangible, he could almost taste it. He swiveled his eyes over the men and women at the table, seven men, six women, all dressed in business attire.

Death started first, he glanced at a woman. "Chairs." At once, four of them stood and offered their chairs, which the Four took. A man in a tailored suit with a silk tie, immediately stood up, outraged. "What is the meaning of thi-". A shot rang out, cutting him off. The man sank back into his chair, blood dripping slowly down his face from the bullet wound between his eyes. War laid _Strife_ on the table. "Thank you, brother." Death smiled.

"Talk out of turn and you will be shot." War said.

"Now.." Death began, "...you all know who we are. We all know who you are. You've...committed an offense...a very grave offense. Now, we will not kill all of you. All we want is information. Information on who is the de facto leader of this little group. Whoever talks first will be granted their life."

The tension grew thick, and Death could see the indecision on their faces. He glanced at War. "Talk!" War growled, startling nearly everyone in the room. War got up, taking _Strife_ and pulling _Despair_ out. He calmly walked around the table, pausing at intervals. "The Horsemen have very special jobs...", War smiled, "...call us the Guardians if you will. There is a certain balance that must be maintained between the kingdoms. The first Kingdom, would be Heaven and the Angels, the second Kingdom, Hell and its Demons, and the third, and final Kingdom, is you. You...pathetic excuses of a species...granted it's not your fault that Adam and Eve partook of the Apple, but when you go and do something so monumentally idiotic as to try and "engineer" the Beast, you catch our attention...and in a very _negative_ way. You see...any Demon...or Angel that gets out of line and tips the balance in any way, shape, or form ahead of schedule, we deal with. Usually it's either a deport them back to Hell or Heaven. Other times we must take more extreme measures. And by we, I mean me. You may think of me as the enforcer. If an Angel or Demon in question is too strong to just deport back to their respective realm, then I am called, and I personally deal with them. We normally don't take such an interest in human affairs, outside of what our namesakes imply...but this sacrilege caught our attention. We have to put a stop to it, you see, because if you somehow succeed and bring about the End prematurely, it would have very bad consequences for all of us, including you. Just tell us what we want to know...and we'll be on our way, and you can return to your pathetic lives and not have to worry about any of us paying a visit to your families, or your friends."

"Trust us, you don't want to get on his badside. Last time one of you made him angry he started World War II." Famine said, leaning back in his chair.

War stopped next to a young lady of about 35, and stooped down. "Julia, right? You have three children, Kyle, 12, Cynthia,8, and Jacob, 2 and a half. Kyle plays soccer, rather good at it too. Cynthia plays the piano. Your husband, Marc, stays home and watches the children while you're at work. You really don't want me to visit them. Tell your husband that all three of your children are not biologically his, but from three different men whom you visit when you're away on "business". You don't want me to tell him that you get a kick out of lying to him, telling him that your business trip was boring when you were really whoring yourself out to other men. So, just tell me." The woman immediately started to weep, trying to get out of her seat. War forced her to sit down. "Ma'am...if you just tell us this will all be over." She nodded, and pointed to the head of the table to a man of 60. War nodded, "Thank you, Julia. Your family will be safe." He pressed _Strife_ to the back of her skull, and fired. The others in the room yelped and three tried to run, Death said a word under his breath and instantly they dropped to the floor, dead.

"Thank you for your compliance and cooperation." Death smiled, and uttered the word again, everyone but the man at the head of the table slumped back in their chairs. War smiled, his eyes ablaze with anger. "William...what are we ever going to do with you?" The three stood up, and they in unison walked over to him, watching the fear grow in his eyes, his screams cut short as they overshadowed him.

_Come and See._


End file.
